Whether a car is fueled by electricity or gasoline, owners will periodically stop at refueling points to refuel/recharge the fuel in the vehicle (fuel/refuel, as used herein, refers to both electric power and gasoline, as well as any other fuel useable to power a vehicle). Electric vehicles, for example, may take some number of minutes to fully charge, and an owner may not wish to stand directly next to the vehicle during recharging to monitor fuel levels.
U.S. Application 2011/0057612 generally relates to a communication part of a battery charge state transmission device of a charging device acquires charge state information of each external charge vehicle. A station communication part transmits the charge state information to an information management station device. The charge state information is grouped for transmission so that the number of transmissions, the amount of communication traffic and the cost of communication with the management station device, and the operation load of the management station device are reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,813 generally relates to a system for an automotive vehicle has a temperature sensor generating a temperature signal indicative of the temperature outside the vehicle and a battery. A battery controller is coupled to the temperature sensor and the battery. The controller monitors a state of charge of the battery, monitors a temperature outside of the vehicle and compares the state of charge to a predetermined state of charge. The predetermined state of charge is a function of the temperature. The controller generates an indicator when the state of charge reaches the predetermined state of charge.